


Past and Present

by goddessofcruelty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, D/s, Face-Fucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hooker Jordan Parrish, Hooker Peter Hale, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan rushes to Peter, who catches the younger man, slides arms around his waist and lifts him up. Jordan's legs wrap around the older man's hips, arms around his neck, and holds Peter tightly. The Sheriff arches a brow at Chris. “I'd say they definitely know each other.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past and Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Claire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/gifts).



Sheriff Stilinski hates paperwork, but somehow he gets stuck with doing this years' background checks. He's halfway through the pile when he gets to Jordan's and he rolls his eyes. The kid has been working here for over a year now and they haven't checked him? _Typical red tape._ He scans the employment records, arches a brow at the final line, a modeling agency. Not that Parrish isn't pretty enough, good lord every inch of that boy is absolutely perfect, and he should know, he's spent enough time mapping out that perfect skin with his lips.

The Sheriff clears his throat and shifts as his thoughts take that decidedly unprofessional turn and his body starts reacting. “Not now,” he mutters out loud to himself, makes a mental note to spend some time worshiping that body later tonight, and shoves it aside as he uses the database to search the modeling agency's name. Two things come up in his search. A picture of a bunch of their models, and a news article detailing how the agency had been the front for a prostitution ring.

He shakes his head and brings the picture up, expanding the view and looking through the faces. Sure enough, he finds Jordan there, with his arms slung around...Peter Hale? Stilinski blinks and looks again, pursing his lips as he sends it to the printer. Carefully he tucks the photo into a manila folder and heads out of the office. There's someone he needs to talk this over with.

He drives straight there, pushes the doorbell and waits. When it opens, the Sheriff pulls out the picture silently and extends it.

“Is this real?”

Stilinski nods. “Authenticated.”

“I think you'd better come in, Sheriff.”

Chris Argent closes the door behind him.

-

“Sir?” Parrish says as the Sheriff opens the door to Argent's house, and the older man steps back.

“Come in, Parrish, we're waiting on someone.”

Parrish stands in the kitchen in uncomfortable silence, while Chris and Stilinski exchange looks. When the bell rings again, Argent goes to open it himself.

“You want to tell me why I'm here, Christopher?”

Jordan's green eyes snap up, and he takes two steps out of the kitchen so he can see the doorway.

“Rocky?!”

Peter stops, freezes just inside the doorway. “River?”

Jordan rushes to Peter, who catches the younger man, slides arms around his waist and lifts him up. Jordan's legs wrap around the older man's hips, arms around his neck, and holds Peter tightly.

The Sheriff arches a brow at Chris. “I'd say they definitely know each other.”

Chris' return statement is halted as he watches Jordan frame Peter's face with his hands and then press his lips to the werewolf's. The hunter turns to Stilinski, arches a brow. The older man shrugs and shakes his head. After a full minute of the duo's liplock, Chris grabs a couple beers, and they both take chairs in the living room, watching their boys make out.

When Jordan finally pulls away, both his and Peter's lips are reddened, and Chris glances at the Sheriff. “That was almost three full minutes, guess they finally had to come up for air.”

Peter and Jordan startle and both of them look at the two older men in the living room simultaneously. Jordan blushes fiercely as Peter lets him slide from his arms, lifts his chin and dares Chris to say something.

“Oh, no, boys, feel free to keep the show going,” Stilinski's blue eyes twinkle in amusement as he sips at his beer.

“I'm so sorry, Sir, I just-” Jordan stops as the Sheriff holds his hand up, points to the photo Chris has settled on the coffee table. Peter's the one who reaches for it as Jordan settles on the couch.

“Well, that's a blast from the past,” Peter murmurs before handing it to Jordan, who smiles softly down at it.

“Remember this? When Benny brought out that DJ and we had a street party after the agency broke even?”

Peter chuckles in spite of himself, nudges Jordan. “What was that guy's name who, the one who bought you that ugly ass ring?”

Jordan throws back his head and laughs. “Oh god I can't even remember. I hocked that thing so fast.”

Then he glances up to Stilinski as the older man sets his beer down on the table. “That was not a modeling agency,” he says with the hint of a question in his voice.

Jordan exchanges a glance with Peter and then shakes his head. “No, it wasn’t.”

“You were a hooker,” Chris states flatly, and both Peter and Jordan stiffen.

“Escort.”

“And you two were... together?” The Sheriff tilts his head curiously.

Jordan blushes. “Frequently.”

Chris looks at Stilinski, who looks back and nods, before he turns his gaze on the duo on the couch.

“Well, I wouldn't mind seeing a demonstration.”

Jordan glances to the Sheriff, and he smiles at his boy. “Me too, kid.”

Peter arches a brow at Jordan, whose eyes darken as he considers. “Remember the businessman from Switzerland?”

The werewolf throws back his head and laughs. “I should have figured that's what you'd pick.”

*******

Of all things that Chris could have guessed might happen, Peter kneeling in perfect obedience to the young deputy was not even remotely in the realm of possibility.

Peter crawls when Jordan tells him to, and yet he still manages to convey his own particular flavor of arrogance as he does so.

Jordan and Peter forget their audience as they get into the mindset of the scene, and Peter only has eyes for the deputy as he strips on command, again managing to make it seem like he's doing Jordan a great favor. He crawls back when Jordan snaps his fingers, starts removing the deputy's uniform with his mouth in a surprisingly efficient manner.

The Sheriff arches his brow at Chris who shakes his head, he had not, in fact, been aware of that particular little talent of Peter's. He has the feeling he's going to be learning quite a bit this evening.

Parrish runs a hand through Peter's hair approvingly once he's been completely disrobed, and Peter lifts his face so that Jordan can capture it in a sloppy demanding kiss.

Jordan steps back after biting Peter's lower lip, and his eyes flick to the couch. Peter rises and moves it out of the way, piling cushions and pillows up against it so that Jordan can lounge against them, which he does and then snaps his fingers again. Peter goes to his hands hand knees beside Jordan, then glances up to the deputy and nods. A hand grips a tight fistful of the werewolf's hair, and Peter's hands go behind his back. Slowly Jordan lowers Peter's mouth to his cock, the strain of such a position only showing in the tightening of the werewolf's abdominal muscles.

Jordan uses his handful of Peter's hair to make the werewolf move down onto him, using his mouth like nothing more than a hole to fuck, and both watchers are amazed at the absolute pliancy, the total trust that Peter is giving Parrish.

Jordan tugs Peter all the way down, and from his angle Chris can see the deputy's cock bulging in Peter's throat. The fistful of hair is released, and Jordan slides his hand down Peter's flank, cupping his ass. Peter holds himself there, nose buried in Jordan's pelvis as the younger man slaps the round globe of Peter's ass with enough force that the wolf shifts slightly, and an audible moan is heard around the cock plugging his throat.

Jordan murmurs something to the werewolf that neither of the older men can hear, but Peter pulls himself up, shifts forward until he's laying across Parrish's lap, and takes two of the younger mans' fingers into his mouth as the spanking resumes. Peter gets the fingers all sloppy and wet, and then lets himself be moved until he's straddling Jordan's lap, facing Chris and the Sheriff. They both watch raptly as Parrish obviously starts fingering Peter, and his brilliant blue eyes fix on Chris' as Jordan stretches him. Stilinski tosses a bottle onto the couch behind Parrish, receiving a wink in return as he retakes his seat, and Jordan uses it to slick Peter up even further, pushing four fingers into him and spreading them before he judges the werewolf ready.

With a swat to Peter's ass, Jordan switches places with him, this time it's soft green eyes looking up, directed at the Sheriff, as Peter swipes his tongue along the cleft of between the younger man's cheeks. Jordan's eyes slowly flutter shut as the werewolf rims him, gives him a through tongue fucking, and his cock is dripping precome onto the floor before Peter pulls away.

“Looks like your Daddy could use some assistance,” Peter murmurs in the deputy's ear, and Jordan flushes and crawls towards the Sheriff, runs his thumb along the tented zipper. He looks up in question and the older man nods, leans back as Jordan's clever fingers quickly unbuckle his belt and tug the zipper down.

In the meantime, Chris is watching Peter watch the two men, and he's thinking about what he's seen today, and how Peter always seems to be holding something back when they're together, and before he even fully realizes it, Chris is snapping his fingers, gaze boring into the werewolf.

Peter actually jumps a little, and his eyes flare supernatural blue as he flicks his gaze to Chris. There's a long moment where they just stare at each other, and Chris thinks maybe he's read Peter wrong, and then the werewolf is crawling toward him, and he breathes again.

Peter isn't as gentle as Parrish was, roughly yanking at the zip, but he's more gentle when he has the hard flesh in his hand and he's slowly sinking his mouth onto Chris.

The hunter's eyes close and he groans as he feels the flutter of Peter's tongue sliding along the bottom of his cock, feels the squeeze of the wolf's throat as he pushes further in. Chris loses track of how long it is until he's coming, lost in sensation, until Peter is pulling back slightly, so that Chris is spilling onto his tongue. And he blinks slowly as the werewolf turns away immediately, until Chris sees his mouth find Jordan's, and he realizes what they're doing. He glances over to Stilinski, who's shaking his head.

“Jesus Christ,” the Sheriff mutters, running his hand over his face as the boys continue sharing the come in their mouths, and then their hands go to one another's cocks and start stroking.

Chris swears softly and rises, arches a brow at the Sheriff, and then starts stripping quickly and efficiently. Jordan sees him and starts to pull away from Peter, but the hunter shakes his head. “You two, keep going, but no coming without permission.”

Peter's reply is muffled by Jordan's lips finding his again as Chris kneels down behind the werewolf. He grabs the bottle from the couch and gets two fingers slick, sliding them easily into Peter. He's not quite ready to go again yet, so he focuses on fingering Peter, adding another while his free hand slides around to pluck at the werewolf's nipples.

Peter makes a soft noise that Chris would call a whimper, were it to come from anyone else, as the hunter twists his fingers, and so he does it again, keeps brushing up against that bundle of nerves inside Peter until the werewolf is trembling with the effort to hold himself back.

Jordan glances over his shoulder at the Sheriff, tilts his head in question. After a minute the older man nods, takes his clothes off at a more dignified pace than the hunter had. But before too long, he's copying Chris, slippery fingers moving inside Jordan.

And the boys are desperately clinging to each other now, sloppy wet kissing as they try to distract themselves, and Jordan slides his hand down, squeezes the base of Peter's cock as Chris finally pushes into him. Stilinski's not far behind, and Jordan moans low against the werewolf's lips as his Daddy fills him.

Chris slides Peter forward a little, presses the werewolf's body tightly against Jordan's, and they wrap their arms around each other. Chris tilts his head at Stilinski, and the older man smirks and leans in, and they kiss languidly over their boys' shoulders. The older men set their own rhythms, fucking into Peter and Jordan as they, in turn rut against each other's hips, while continuing to kiss until they're just panting against each other's mouths.

Chris arches a brow at the Sheriff and he nods, leans in to whisper into Jordan's ear. “Come for Daddy, baby.” And Parrish shudders as he finally lets go, pulses hotly across Peter's stomach. The werewolf isn't far behind, reacting to Chris' growl in his ear. “Now, Peter.”

They cling to each other as their individual lovers find their own release, and then they all slide to the floor in a tangle of limbs, and Peter huffs a laugh.

“That's not exactly how I remember that going.”

Jordan snickers, buries his face into the werewolf's neck. “It's better with audience participation.” He glances to the Sheriff, whose eyes are closed as he cards a hand through Chris' hair, the hunter's cheek is resting on the older man's chest. He leans in to whisper to the werewolf. “I think we tired them out.”

Peter grins, nips at Parrish's lower lip.

“Just wait til we show them what we did in Brazil.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I need to tag anything.
> 
> [Tumblr](goddessofcruelty.tumblr.com)


End file.
